I guess your wish for my mission being compromised came true after all
by 11CK01
Summary: "It was fun, but I think it would have also been a pretty nice fest if we wouldn't have been shot at." Maria nodded "yep, would have been nice for a change" OR Just a little Blackhill drabble set during Iron Man 2 Rated T just incase


Natasha was sitting on a bench in central park. In her one hand she had a green tea, which she hated and with her other hand she was scrolling through her e-mails on her phone. She still couldn't understand why her cover persona Natalie Rushman had to hate coffee and love tea instead but she settled with it. She also wasn't too fond of all the mails she had to read and write in her position at SI; she always hated paperwork. But since she didn't really have a choice she started to reply to one of the many mails as a woman sat next to her.

"Natalie, it's so good to see you" the brunet said eagerly with a big, fake smile plastered on her face. Natasha looked up and looked at Maria Hill with surprise. She didn't expect to see her in the nearer future, especially not in public.

"Maria, I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened with Happy" Maria answered silently and then added louder "I was just going for a walk when I saw you sitting here"

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't going to actually box with him but when I turned away from him and he came from behind I just acted on instinct. I'm really sorry" Natasha replied evenly silently and then hugged her while she said louder "Well it's nice to see you"

"Nat, do you have time for a walk?"

"Yeah sure. I got about halve an hour left. Do you have time?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't? Besides I have the day off"

"Wait… you never, ever take a day off. Are you sick?" Natasha asked as she tried to place her hand on Maria's forehead to feel her temperature. But Maria caught her hand and kissed her on the back of it. "No I'm not ill. I just wanted to see and talk to you in person without Fury being more involved than absolutely necessary."

Natasha's eyes lit up and they started to walk each an arm around the others waist.

"So how is your assignment going? And I don't mean like the reports you write, I mean how are you doing, while being assigned to this." Maria asked her as they strolled along the way

"Well Tony Stark is a major pain in the ass, but Pepper is really nice and if you don't count all those endless mails I have to write, read and reply too it is ok. A little more action wouldn't hurt me though. How are you doing?"

"Well Fury still has terrible ideas from time to time; the new recruits have absolutely no clue about anything whatsoever and the World Council as a pain in the ass"

"So everything like always?" Natasha repeated with a smirk and Maria nodded "Like always except I miss this redhead who usually kicks ass in the gym. I just love watching it…" Maria smirked as they stopped for a moment. She cupped Natasha's face and brought her close for a kiss.

"I love you" Natasha whispered as they broke the kiss

"I love you too" Maria answered and they were about to kiss again as they heard a feminine voice call "Natalie!" They parted and Natasha whispered "Here comes Pepper Potts" dramatically which made Maria smile at her even bigger.

"Ms. Potts. I didn't expect to see you in central park" Natasha said innocently while smiling a convincing smile at her boss. Maria could tell it was fake but Natasha was good at her job, so no one else could tell.

"It was just such a beautiful day so I thought I should get out a little bit a least." Her eyes landed on Maria and she added "I didn't mean to disturb your lunch break though, so I'll see you at the office later."

Natasha nodded "Yes Ms. Potts" with that they parted ways and Maria slid her hand back around Natasha's waist. When they were out of hearing distance she said to Natasha "You're right. She is quite nice"

"Until when does your day of go?" Natasha asked and Maria told her it would be till six o'clock in the morning. So at the end of the lunch break they decided to go out tonight.

Back at the office Natasha went to Pepper's office to let her know that she was in. As she was about to leave the office again Pepper stopped her.

"Natalie wait. I hope I didn't disturb your lunch break too much." She said with a sheepish look

Natasha laughed "Not at all"

"May I ask who that woman is? I mean you don't have to tell me or anything. I'm just curious"

Natasha smiled "That was Maria, my girlfriend"

Pepper smiled widely "That's great. I'm happy for you. Maybe you should tell Tony that. It might keep him from hitting on you."

Natasha laughed loudly "No offence but I doubt that it would change anything. If I'd tell Maria that he has been hitting on me though, she would kick his ass!"

"I would like to see that"

"Oh by the way. I didn't mean to throw Happy like that. He kinda caught me off guard."

Pepper nodded "It's fine he wasn't really injured. I think all that's hurt is his pride. I would like to know where you learned to fight like this though."

"Maybe I'll tell you one day. I won't keep you any longer" with that Natasha left her office and went back to work.

After work she went home to get dressed up for the evening. At seven o'clock sharp Maria stood at the door to pick her up. They went to a fancy restaurant uptown and had a lovely dinner.

"I hope your assignment at SI is over soon, so you can come back home. I miss you" Maria said softly as she took Natasha's hand

Natasha smiled and nodded "I miss you too. Do you have any idea how long Fury will keep me there?"

Maria shook her head "No, sorry. I guess you will have to stay there until you're compromised or for who knows how long. I sure hope for the first option."

Natasha nodded and leaned over to kiss her. But for the second time today they were interrupted. This time however it was Tony Stark who looked at them and then mimed a hurt expression "Natalie you break my heart" behind him Pepper rolled her eyes "Seriously Tony? Leave them alone. I'm so sorry Natalie" she nodded at Natasha and then at Maria "To you too, Maria is it, right?" Maria nodded "Yes Ms. Potts"

"So, now that you have all met my girlfriend; can you please stop hitting on me" Natasha said towards Tony "And aren't you guys on a date of your own anyways?"

Pepper shook her head "No, we have a business meeting in about five minutes. So, I'm sorry Natalie, again. And it was nice meeting you Maria"

Maria gave her a polite smile and looked at Natasha for a moment. But then her expression changed "Nat, please tell me you brought your knives!"

"Knives? What knives?" Tony asked

Natasha looked confused at her but then smirked "Careful what you wish for huh? Shouldn't have said I need some action"

Maria nodded and Pepper as well as Tony looked pretty confused. What only Maria could see from her spot was that three armed men just entered the restaurant.

"Why can't I have one day, just one fucking day off?!" Maria complained as she reached for her gun.

"I don't know babe" Natasha sighted "Maybe we just have bad luck. I mean remember our wedding. It was fun, but I think it would have also been a pretty nice fest if we wouldn't have been shot at."

Maria nodded "yep, would have been nice for a change" Maria kept watching the men as they came closer. They were now close enough so she told Natasha "Now!"

Natasha jumped up and threw a knife at one of the man's right hand. Maria shot the second one in the shoulder so he also couldn't start shooting. Just as Natasha was about to fight the third guy an arrow made its way through his throat and he went down. A few feet behind him an archer stood in the middle of the restaurant and smirked "Hey Tasha, Hill" he greeted the two women.

"Happy anniversary" he added and Natasha scoffed "Seriously Clint?"

"What? It is your anniversary, isn't it?"

"I meant why you couldn't just take them out outside if you were already on their tracks"

"And deny you all the fun. It's almost like your wedding." He smirked and Maria sighted

"I want your report on this tomorrow at 0600 hours on my desk Barton. Now if you will excuse us. I'd like to actually spend some time with my wife."

Natasha smiled a little, patted Clint on the shoulder and left the restaurant with Maria, leaving behind one very confused Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

"I guess your wish for my mission being compromised came true after all" Natasha said with a smirk as they entered their apartment

"Just shut up" Maria replied and kissed her softly on the lips. Their kiss deepened quickly and they tumbled towards the bedroom.


End file.
